Happiness is
by shannyfish
Summary: Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?Reply to Robin's Challenge
1. Strike One

**Title:** Happiness is…

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?

(Reply to Robin's Challenge)

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Strike One"

**Author's Notes: **For Robin!

……………………

Calleigh and Eric were processing a scene where they thought the occupants had been kidnapped or abducted. The door frame had been busted open. The furniture had been tossed about. The landlady of the apartment complex had been the one to bring attention to the fact that the occupant and her daughter were missing. The ex-husband of the occupant had a TRO against him and had shown up just the same at the complex and the child's school on several prior occasions.

"What do we know about the scene?" Calleigh asked Eric letting him run out what he thought had occurred.

"Well," he started, "The ex-husband, Derek Norton, has a history of breaking the TRO. I called it in; he's tried to kidnap the daughter from school several times. He has been arrested for domestic disturbance when they were married. The wife, Maureen Norton, always dropped the charges."

"Typical abused wife," Calleigh commented with a sigh.

"The child is five, just had her birthday last week. Her name is Isabel. She goes to kindergarten at the school down the street. Maureen hasn't reported into work and Isabel hasn't shown up for school either." Eric looked around before looking up at Calleigh, "I think the ex, Derek Norton, broke through the door. He's probably been learning their routines since his last attempt didn't work. Instead of just grabbing Isabel at school – probably too many witnesses – he decided it was better to nab her here and take Maureen as well… He may want to pretend to have some dysfunctional diluted perfect family thing…"

"Or he could have killed Maureen…he's obviously tried before," Calleigh added.

Eric nodded, "But we need to find out if it really was him… The kid doesn't need to be exposed to any more than she's already been exposed to."

"Agreed." Calleigh moved onto looking over the busted door frame and the door itself. Running her gloved hand along the door, she looked for any possibly spec of evidence. There was a piece of splintered wood hanging out of the door, and Calleigh underestimated the sharpness and potential danger of it. It sliced through the white cotton of her blouse sleeve and penetrated her skin. She let out a small cry as she pulled away fro the threatening object. "Shit," she breathed as she looked at a now contaminated piece of evidence and covered her bleeding wound with her hand quickly putting pressure on it.

Eric's head shot up, "Calleigh? You okay?" he asked getting up from the spot where he'd been collecting evidence.

"I'm fine," Calleigh snapped quickly and defensively.

As he neared her, he noticed that wasn't the case. Her white sleeve was stained crimson with her blood. "We should have you looked at." He reached out and took a hold of her arm to get a better look at it. "This really needs some attention, Cal."

Pulling her arm from his grasp, "I'm fine, Eric," Calleigh repeated as she cradled her arm against her chest. She heard footfalls and noticed Frank Tripp had entered the room.

"You're hurt," Eric said quietly.

"I'm fine, Eric. Let's get back to work," she told him sternly. "We have a woman and her little girl to find."

"Calleigh," Frank spoke up before Eric could speak. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked spotting her posture and the red stain.

"I'm fine," Calleigh snapped and walked into the other room.

Frank followed Calleigh after seeing the exasperated and worried look on Eric's face. He figured that Eric had already tried to talk to Calleigh, it obviously hadn't worked well. "I'll go try to talk some sense into her," Frank said quietly before following Calleigh into the other room. He walked in to see her putting on her white blazer. Her gloves were off and bagged next to her. "It's gonna bleed through the jacket, too," Frank spoke up receiving a glare instantly. It wasn't that he was trying to pester her, he was just concerned. As was Delko.

"I'm fine," Calleigh repeated. "I can do my job."

"Look, Alexx should be here any minute to release the body. Have her patch you up or I'll call Rescue."

"I'm processin' a scene," Calleigh told him putting on a fresh pair of gloves. She wasn't about to stop doing her job because of a little cut.

"You're not processing this scene further until you get that cleaned up," Frank told her pushing aside concern. "You could potentially contaminate evidence."

Calleigh took a step towards him, "I know my job, and I would never contaminate evidence. I'm a _detective_, same as you, not a green cadet."

Frank was shocked. That didn't sound like the Calleigh Duquesne that he'd been working with for so long. "You're out of line, and I'll call Horatio if I have to."

"I know how to process a scene, Frank. I don't need you callin' Horatio and tellin' him otherwise," Calleigh snapped.

Frank spotted Alexx and decided to look like he'd given up. "Fine, you just do whatever you want." He left Calleigh, but quickly went after Alexx for some help. "Hey Alexx, before you release the body, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

Alexx looked up at where she was crouched down next to the body. "Depends on the favor."

"I've got an injured CSI who's determined not to get looked at and make enemies out of all of us," Frank explained.

"Not Eric," Alexx said surprised at the thought. "And Ryan's looking over old case files…"

Frank smiled a bit, "Yeah…" He tilted his head a bit, "It's Calleigh. She's got some kind of gash. It's already bled through her sleeve and its starting to bleed through her jacket."

"She could contaminate evidence," Alexx said shocked as she stood up, straightening herself.

"I know," Frank agreed, "And I told her so."

"Are you going to say something to Horatio?" Alexx asked.

"Don't want to, but I'll probably have to mention it. That is if Delko doesn't. She went off on the both of us."

Alexx sighed, "Alright, I'll go make sure she's taken care of. Thanks Frank."

"Thanks Alexx."

…………………….

Alexx had brought supplies in order to clean, treat, and patch up a wound and found Calleigh taking pictures in a room alone. "Sit down, Calleigh."

"I've got to finish processin' this room," Calleigh told her as she continued to snap pictures. "I can sit down and chat later."

"I'm not here for a chat," Alexx informed her. "Now sit down and let me see that arm."

She stopped taking photographic evidence for a moment and looked over at her friend, "Did Frank send you?" When she got a nod, she shook her head and went back to work. "He blew things out of proportion, I'm fine."

Alexx reached out and snatched the camera. She set it aside and then pointed for to a clear place for Calleigh to sit, "Sit," she repeated calmly. She waited as it took a minute for Calleigh to comply with her orders. She watched as Calleigh peeled her injured arm out of the sleeve of the stained white blazer. Alexx frowned, "That is much more than just a cut. Frank was right to have you looked at." She studied it for a moment, "You're going to need stitches!"

"Can you do it?" Calleigh asked looking down at her arm. She didn't think it was_ that_ bad. Definitely not bad enough to warrant stitches.

"No, but I'll clean it up and cover it up," Alexx told her. "Let me have Frank call Rescue."

"No!" Calleigh said quickly. "Let me finish processin' the scene."

"Honey, Eric can finish up here," Alexx told her friend. "No one's going to be mad at you for taking care of yourself. In fact, I think they'd be relieved."

"I can do my job," Calleigh told her.

Alexx saw exactly what Frank had been talking about. She was being rather difficult. "We all know that," Alexx said as she disinfected the wound. "And I have to say you're lucky. Whatever you cut your arm open on didn't break off inside…and there don't seem to be any foreign objects of any kind."

"I wasn't being careful," Calleigh explained. More so to chastise herself for not being cautious more than anything.

"Accidents happen, Honey," Alexx said gently and smoothed in place a stack of gauze pads and taped them in place.

Pain shot up her arm, but Calleigh just bit her tongue. She didn't want Alexx worrying more. She was fine. She didn't see why she needed stitches. "Can I go back to processin'?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm making sure Frank and Eric know that after the scene's been processed that you're off to the hospital," Alexx informed her as she closed up her kit.

"I can drive myself," Calleigh argued.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I will call Horatio and tell him that you're in no condition to be at the lab today."

Why was everyone making such a big deal? "The evidence will need to be transported back to the lab."

"So, Frank can call Rescue to pick you up," Alexx said. "You're not getting away that easily. She hated being so firm, but it needed to be done. Calleigh was a good friend, and she hated seeing any of her friends injured.

Calleigh pulled her blazer back on completely and got up going to her kit to get yet another clean pair of gloves.

"_You're welcome_," Alexx said emphasizing the words before heading back to the other room shaking her head as she went.

…………………

TBC…


	2. Strike Two

**Title:** Happiness is…

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?

(Reply to Robin's Challenge)

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Strike Two"

**Author's Notes: **For Robin!

…………………

Calleigh was not happy about her arm or the fact an ambulance had taken her into the hospital just because she needed stitches. She still didn't see how the cut needed stitches. On her way back to the lab, she stopped by her apartment and left the stain to soak. She'd picked up a clean blazer before leaving.

Her plan entering the crime lab was to make a bee line for ballistics. She'd work on the evidence there until she had time (and it was quieter) to check on the evidence for her case in the other labs. She was almost to ballistics when she heard a familiar voice.

"Calleigh!"

Should she ignore it? Calleigh contemplated that option for a moment, and she came to the conclusion that she'd only be followed into ballistics. Not wanting that she decided to turn and face Delko with a forced smile. "What can I help you with Eric?" she asked flatly.

"I was just wondering how your arm is," Eric said full of concern. Calleigh's behavior at the crime scene had been odd to say the least. He knew that Alexx had said that Calleigh needed stitches, but was being too stubborn to leave the scene early. There was something wrong with her; Eric just wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm fine," she snapped wondering what everyone's problem was.

Eric didn't buy it and crossed her arms over his chest. He knew Calleigh well enough to know that 'I'm fine' really meant she was covering something. "You and I know that's not true."

"Nothing's wrong, Eric. Even if it was, it'd be MY business not YOURS." Calleigh turned on her heel and marched into ballistics. She just hoped he didn't try and follow her.

……………………..

Horatio was shocked at the scene that had lain out before him. He'd seen all kinds of crimes, photos, scenes, and the victims…he'd grown accustom to that, but Calleigh Duquesne acting quite out of control? In all his years working with her she'd always been calm, collected, and in control. This was not the woman he knew, trusted above all others, and even loved. Something was wrong. He waited for Eric to start heading back to the Fingerprint Lab before stepping out from his spot. "Eric, a minute?" he requested keeping his head down.

"What is it, H?"

He could hear frustration in Eric's voice, and the team breaking apart one by one wasn't going to do him or the people of Miami any good. "What's going on with Calleigh?"

Eric wanted to tell Horatio, but he also didn't want Calleigh to get in trouble for having a bad mood one day. Instead, he partially covered for her. He knew that if in her right mind that Calleigh would cover for him in a second. He shrugged, "I think she's having an off day…" He tilted his head a bit, "Alexx or Tripp didn't talk to you?"

"No," Horatio responded seeing that there were pieces he was missing. He knew, though, that Eric was trying to protect Calleigh. After the scene he'd witnessed even Eric was truly a loyal friend. "Alright, thank you, Eric." He knew now wasn't the time to speak with Calleigh. She wasn't acting rationally. She needed time to wind down and calm. That was going to take time. He was patient. He could wait. He knew that there was paperwork he could look over and fill out.

………………………

Horatio had let Calleigh work in ballistics on her own for a good three, almost four, hours before heading there. He'd talked to both Alexx and Frank and pieced together that there was a definite problem. He wasn't sure what had set her off, but while working on paperwork and reading reports he remembered the happy, cheerful, and always smiling Calleigh. He had realized it'd been a while since she had been that person.

Quietly entering ballistics he stood nearby and watched her as she tried to match up striations on two bullets. In ballistics she seemed fine, but he also knew that there was something really wrong with her. He just had to find out what. "Calleigh," he said a bit quietly. "How's the Norton case going?" he asked bringing up not only her newest case, but also the one he found out she was injured on and acting hostile.

"I've been swamped since I got back," Calleigh told him as she tried to continue her work. "I'm gonna check my evidence results as soon as I'm finished with this bullet."

"Alright," he said quietly, his eyes still focused on her. "Would you like some help?" he asked kindly.

Now Horatio? Calleigh was starting to wonder if anyone knew she could actually do her job. "I'm fine," she said a bit frustrated. "I've just been swamped; it doesn't mean I can't do my job."

"I didn't mean to imply that," Horatio apologized. "I have complete faith in you."

"I just need time alone, so I can finish everything and to retrieve my labs," Calleigh told him, frustration still in her voice. "I just need to process."

"Alright," Horatio said understanding what Frank and Alexx had meant.

"People just need to stay out of my lab for a while," she told him. "Natalia was in here… Eric… Frank…"

Horatio nodded, "Alright. Well, Ma'am, I think you'll be okay now. I think people are wrapping up for the day. Keep me updated."

"I will."

At the door, he stopped and looked over at her. "Just remember," he said quietly, "Everyone needs help sometimes."

When Calleigh looked up, he was gone.

……………………………..

TBC…


	3. Strike Three

**Title:** Happiness is…

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?

(Reply to Robin's Challenge)

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Strike Three"

**Author's Notes: **For Robin!

………………………

The sun had gone down and it was past time for him to go home, but he knew one of his CSIs was still in the building. He wasn't about to have her work herself to exhaustion after the day she'd had. He was sure that no one else needed to butt heads with her.

When he walked into ballistics at first he thought that she'd snuck home without him noticing. She was still there. Calleigh had fallen asleep on the Norton file with evidence results in it. He smiled remembering several years back when they'd worked day and night on a case and he'd found Calleigh asleep in ballistics. He hated waking her, but knew that he had to.

"Calleigh," he said keeping his voice low. He didn't want to startle her. "Calleigh." He saw her start to stir and hoped that the rest had done something to lighten her mood.

When Calleigh's eyes opened a bit and she saw that it was Horatio standing there, her eyes went wide, and she shot up from her seat. She gathered the file nervously. "I'm SO sorry, Horatio… I had been reviewin'—"

"It's fine," he said cutting her off with a smile. "It's time for you to go home. We're the last from day shift here."

"I need to finish—"

"It'll be here in the morning, Sweetheart." He tilted his head, watching her, "Why don't you let me give you a ride home?"

"I'm fine, Horatio," Calleigh told him as she quickly flipped open the folder and started to look over the results printed inside. "I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Don't make me order you home, Calleigh," he said really not wanting to seem pushy, but she needed to go home. He knew Calleigh was a workaholic and just as dedicated to her job as he was, but there was a time where you needed sleep instead of another dose of caffeine.

"I'm just gonna finish up," Calleigh insisted.

"Camden's going to be here soon," Horatio told her.

"He already is," Calleigh said. "I sent him to the break room."

Horatio knew that it was going to be difficult with Calleigh acting so stubborn. "I'll call for an escort."

"Horatio—"

"I will," he said quickly.

Calleigh had had enough. She slammed her hands down on the smooth table, in the process knocking her folder and papers to the ground. "I'm FINE! I can do my job! I can, Horatio! I don't understand why everyone suddenly thinks otherwise!"

"No one's said that," Horatio reminded her softly. "We need to talk…tonight. I can't have you disrupting the operation of this team, in the lab or in the field."

"Horatio—"

Horatio took a step towards her, genuinely concerned for her. "What's wrong? What's been going on with you?"

"I'm FINE," Calleigh told him. She was shocked that he thought there was something wrong with HER. It was everyone else who were acting odd. "No one thinks I'm competent today."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Horatio told her gently. "You don't smile anymore… You're not happy… You don't seem to get along with people the same way you used to…"

"I smile, I'm happy, and I get along with people just the same," Calleigh snapped. "People change, Horatio. Maybe you're the one who's changed."

Horatio frowned, "This isn't a sudden thing, Calleigh. It's just suddenly gotten worse. I'm not the only one who sees it and is concerned."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Does it have to do with Hagen and Speedle's deaths?" Horatio questioned.

Calleigh blinked and then looked away and whispered, "We nearly lost Eric."

"I know," Horatio responded just as quietly. Was that the root cause of it all? Speedle and Hagen had died the same year, just at different ends of it. That was three years earlier, and Horatio hated to think she'd suffered all that time. Gently, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go get some coffee and something to eat." He knew that the last thing she needed was further confrontation, but he also knew she needed to get of the lap. Horatio was going to take her to a nice, quiet diner he knew. He just hoped it would help.

………………………………

TBC…


	4. Heart and Soul

**Title:** Happiness is…

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?

(Reply to Robin's Challenge)

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Heart and Soul"

**Author's Notes: **For Robin!

………………………

The diner was one of those places that was out of a movie. It was old fashioned and simple. It didn't substitute the beef patty on the hamburger for one of turkey or a concoction of smashed veggies and rice. Grease was a big staple, but so was comfort.

They sat in a booth in the back right corner, so they were away from people and the restrooms the people would eventually need to use. Calleigh sat there staring at the metallic surface of the table and swirled her finger around it. She was starting to feel like she didn't want to discuss anything… She knew it needed to be done, but it still made it hard. Calleigh couldn't think of how she was so amazingly different. If everyone noticed, did that mean she was acting rather horrible and rude to her friends? She wanted answers, but also wasn't sure she wanted that truth.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Horatio tore his gaze from Calleigh and directed his attention to the waitress. She was an older woman with light graying hair and a screwed on smile. She was wearing the standard waitressing uniform. White blouse with the name of the diner and her name embroidered on the left breast side, a black short type of fifties skirt with a small white poodle embroidered on it, and a tiny white half apron that only covered half of the skirt. "Two please," he answered and watched as she pulled two plain off white ceramic mugs from where they had been resting upside down on the far end of the table next to the wall. She flipped them both and then quickly filled them with the hot dark brew.

Once the waitress was gone, he turned his attention back to Calleigh. She hadn't touched the coffee and Horatio wondered if she was even away of its presence. Reaching out, he pulled her hands to the coffee mug, so that they encircled it and then felt her fingers curl around the warm glossy surface. "I'm not going to judge you in any way, Sweetheart," Horatio whispered.

His words felt warm and comforting, and she believed him...she just wasn't sure she was ready to spill everything. She hated showing all her cards, to be seen as weak, to crumble, and to completely breakdown. "Tim's death…" she started, her voice full of pain and slowly breaking. "We were all so close," she whispered staring down at the coffee. Horatio's pushing the container of sugar packets towards her didn't go unnoticed. Reaching out she took two, broke them open, and let the sugar crystals fall into the bitter liquid. She took a hold of the offered spoon and stirred it sweet.

"Tim would have never wanted you to hurt like this," Horatio told her softly and gently.

"How did you move on?" Calleigh asked as she pulled the cup to her lips. It wasn't only Tim Speedle's death that she knew Horatio had to cope with over the years. He'd lost his brother…twice, Tim, Hagen, and Marisol.

Horatio looked up at her amazed by her question. "I haven't," he told her truthfully. "I'm scared that one day another of my CSIs will be killed…"

Calleigh set her coffee cup back down. She was slightly comforted by the fact that she wasn't the only one who was stuck on Tim's death. "Sometimes it's hard to imagine going through the next day…"

His hand crossed the table and took a hold of hers, "You don't have to go through life alone, Calleigh," Horatio told her gently. "Time away from the lab could be good for you," Horatio brought up.

"I'm at the lab no more than you are," Calleigh defended. A small smile slipped into place. "We're just very dedicated people."

"You should take time for yourself, Calleigh," Horatio told her. "Go on a vacation, go to a day spa, or just catch up on some reading…"

Calleigh smiled, "The first two aren't any fun on your own," Calleigh pointed out. "And the last…I suppose could be a possibility."

"Perhaps books with subjects that have nothing to do with work."

"It still doesn't make life better," Calleigh told him.

"How so?"

"They're all still gone," she explained. "The only thing that keeps me going right now is lookin' out for Eric," she said, but was interrupted.

"Because of the accident?" he asked and watched as she nodded. He had noticed that ever since Eric's near death experience that Calleigh had been extremely protective and was always looking out for their friend.

"And then I try to remember the lives we save," Calleigh finished.

Horatio nodded, the lives they saved and especially the children were what Horatio clung to. "But having a life outside the lab—"

"I used to think that was possible," Calleigh interrupted. "But not anymore."

"Why do you say that?" he asked tilting his head a bit before sipping his coffee.

"Look at all the men I've ever cared about," Calleigh explained. "Jake Berkeley who I went out with durin' my time at the academy and even more recently is definitely the bad boy type, but also immature. He doesn't respect me and I doubt he ever will. Jake also has issues with committing to relationships, let alone putting another person first. John didn't respect me as a CSI or a cop…and when we broke up…he…" Calleigh's voice broke and she covered her face.

He watched her and could see the pain. "Calleigh, John had problems before you two dated… His death was not your fault."

"I shouldn't have broken up with him," she whispered and sniffled a bit.

"Calleigh, the problem was that none of them respect you or your place at CSI or in the department."

"I just…maybe there's no one out there for me and I'm meant to be alone in life," Calleigh told him. "I think Eric's been gettin' the wrong idea… He's a good guy, just not the right one…"

Horatio gave her a small smile, "You've got it wrong. You can never be alone, Calleigh. I will always be here for you…"

It was comforting in a way to hear him say those things. Calleigh stayed quiet for a while and then noticed the waitress was returning. She looked rather unhappy, but Calleigh didn't think she'd be happy either dealing with unhappy, rude, and indecisive people all day.

"What can I get you two besides coffee?"

"Ummm…" Horatio said while flipping open the menu quickly. "I'll have the hamburger, please."

"Fries? Fruit? Potato salad?"

Horatio pondered the question a moment before responding, "I'll have the fruit."

"And for you?"

Calleigh hadn't even thought about food and was trying to find something to eat, but her brain wasn't absorbing anything she saw. "I'll just have a salad."

"What kind, Honey? Chef? Caesar? Greek? Chicken?"

"Uhh…the chef salad, please," Calleigh answered quickly.

"I'll let you think about what kind of dressing you'd like and I'll get it when your salad's up."

Calleigh just pushed forward a tightly pressed smile. "Thanks." She waited until the older woman collected the menus and left before continuing her conversation with Horatio. "You know maybe you should take the advice you're giving me…"

"I want a family," Horatio admitted. It wasn't a secret. Most people who knew him knew that family was something he wanted. He loved children, and thought that he got on quite well with them. But the family he had…had been taken away quickly and brutally. "But it doesn't seem like the odds are good for my family… Marisol was targeted because of me…" He hung his head a bit thinking about his late wife.

Calleigh understood his fears, but it could happen with anyone in their kind of position in law enforcement. "You have her life, Horatio… You gave her hope and happiness…even if it wasn't for very long."

"I have my own problems with women…" And he did. Not only did he have to find one with similar morals, but also one that wasn't targeted so easily… He'd not only lost a wife, but a prior love interest.

Calleigh stirred her coffee absentmindedly, "Maybe…we just need to have our own family."

Horatio looked up at her and his eyes lit up at the thought. He studied her a minute trying to figure out her intentions. "Calleigh, are you serious?"

She shrugged a bit, "I'm not exactly in the best position to have a child at the moment, but that damn biological clock is tickin'."

"What about if we discuss it in a year? If neither of us are in relationships?"

She nodded and then laughed lightly, "You know we're workaholics and impossible if we're planning for a baby."

"I'd be a beautiful baby…"

She smiled at the thought and took a moment to seriously think about the 'deal' at hand. She and Horatio got along perfectly and they were a lot alike. They agreed on everything at work, why not the same with child rearing? "What do you think about spankin' a child?" Calleigh tested to make sure her theory was right.

"I don't believe in it…or a child being hit…it's wrong," Horatio responded.

Calleigh nodded. He had passed, but she had already known he would. "I think that talking next year about havin' a baby would be wonderful." She smiled and allowed herself to smile brighter than normal. For some reason it felt completely different.

She felt happy…

She felt hope.

………………

TBC…


	5. Moonlight Confessions

**Title:** Happiness is…

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?

(Reply to Robin's Challenge)

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Moonlight Confessions"

**Author's Notes: **For Robin!

That's right, Folks! The laptop is back in for repair…apparently after the third (and this is the second) repair if it's still not working right, they just hand me a new one…so yeah… At least I'm sorta getting points for it being stupid.

So…I've been kicked back to a notebook and pen.

…………………….

They had been kicked out of the diner and yet Calleigh wasn't ready to go home just yet. Being in Horatio's presence was calming and settling. He didn't seem to mind the late hour, Calleigh thought as he drove on and then stopped along a beach and parked his vehicle. "We shouldn't be here," Calleigh told him knowing that the beaches had hours.

"I have a pass," Horatio teased flashing his badge with a smile.

"Ah," she said before opening the door and getting out. Her feet hit the sandy pavement before she looked across over at him, "I'll haveta remember that…"

"My pass has a higher clearance."

Calleigh flashed him a smile before closing her door. She met him at the rear of the vehicle and continued to smile brightly at him. "Women have charm, Horatio…we know how to charm our way out of certain situations with both sexes…" Calleigh told him. Stepping out of her heels, she bent down and picked them up. It'd been a while since she'd been able to walk along on the beach with her toes in the sand. Normally her walk through sand led to a body at a crime scene surrounded by bright yellow police tape. This was definitely a treat.

They walked for a while, the only light the dull blue light thrown off by the moon hanging overhead above them and the occasional street light they'd pass every now and then which would glare and ruin the general mood of the beach itself during the evening. Horatio looked over at Calleigh and noticed her studying the sand in the moonlight. She was being incredibly quiet. "Is it just uncomfortable now?" Horatio asked piercing the silence that had been hanging between them.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled looking over at him.

"You've been quiet…"

"I was just thinkin'…" she whispered with a smile. "If someone heard about our deal…they'd have our heads examined."

Horatio smiled, he could imagine reactions from their friends and co-workers. Being sent to the department shrink wasn't the only thing they'd suggest, they'd probably also imply that he'd seduced Calleigh. "It doesn't matter what they think…it's what you and I think…and what will work for our lives…and us…"

"I think we're close enough to make something so big work…functionally," Calleigh told him with confidence.

"You make it sound like it's sharing an apartment," Horatio pointed out shaking his head a bit.

Calleigh stared at him for a moment and then looked away, "No…having a baby is much more than that…"

"I don't want it to be uncomfortable…then there's no reason to even have the deal…" Horatio told her. "It—"

His talking went on and Calleigh rolled her eyes to herself before reaching out and stopping him. Elevating herself up on her toes, she achieved her desired height and let her lips lock his. It achieved her desired goal. Horatio was silent. After a minute, she pulled back to breathe, but kept her lips close to his and then started to sink back down to her normal height. "If I was uncomfortable with our deal…I would have never agreed to it," she told him quietly. "And I would have already reported you for sexual harassment…"

Horatio smirked and looked down at her, "I'd hardly consider it sexual harassment…"

"I'm sure I could build a case…" she told him before walking back along the beach leaving him behind.

Standing in the moonlight for a moment he thought about what had just happened and then snapped himself out of it. He'd have time to go over it later… It was definitely not something he'd forget anytime soon. He jogged to catch up with her and then slowed to a normal pace. "Calleigh…I think dinners and evening walks on the beach should be a regular occurrence…"

"Don't think that I'd say yes every time," she teased.

"You didn't say yes this time," Horatio pointed out.

Calleigh just shook her head in response.

"You know we never did talk about your dad…" Horatio told her. He wasn't sure if she'd thought about it…if it was a major issue affecting her life…or if she'd purposely skipped over that bump. Either way, he figured he'd throw it out there in case she needed to talk about it.

"He's doin' a lot better you know," Calleigh told him. "I'm proud of him… I really don't remember the last time my dad was sober for so long…"

"That's very good to hear," Horatio said, but then he also noted it was sad also. Had Calleigh had to deal with her father's alcohol abuse all her life? She was so closed about her family, that he hardly knew what to think. He'd met her father on several occasions…some for good and some not. She'd mentioned her mother before…she had wanted her to go back to Louisiana at one point. But was she an only child? Did she have siblings? Was she close to her family? Were her parents divorced? Or was Calleigh completely traumatized by her family situation that she grew up in? He thought the latter was impossible. He, himself, had had a hard childhood filled with things children should never experience, but thought he'd grown up rather well.

"Yeah…" she said with a bright smile. "Been a long time since I got a thank you gift…"

"Is that what the tulips were?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Yes," she said turning to him slightly, still smiling, "They're my favorite. Usually Dad's thank you for driving him home the night before…"

"Good to know," Horatio said with a smile.

Calleigh looked around and then sighed, "I should get home…you should get home… We have work in the mornin'. I haven't had a good night's sleep in some time…"

"I'll get you home then…maybe some warm milk?"

"Mmmm could work…" she mumbled with a smile as she turned around to start back towards Horatio's vehicle.

……………………

TBC…


	6. I'm Fine  Really

**Title:** Happiness is…

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Horatio has a heart to heart with Calleigh about what's been going on with her. With her odd behavior, everyone is wondering what happened to the happy Calleigh they all knew and loved? And how can they help get her back?

(Reply to Robin's Challenge)

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "I'm fine…really"

**Author's Notes: **For Robin!

Final Chapter!!! Let's hope we get back our old Calleigh this season!!!

……………………..

It'd be a couple days, and Horatio was trying to find Calleigh to check on her. He'd been trying to catch up with her all day, but with every turn he'd just missed her. He hurried towards the fingerprints lab where he'd been last told he'd be able to find Calleigh. He made it there and then found that there was only Eric Delko there. "Eric," Horatio said walking into the lab decided to take a short break. He was getting tired from his pursuing of Calleigh. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Calleigh, would you?"

"You just missed her, H," Eric told him with a smile. He handed over the paperwork with his findings. "I matched that fingerprint. Calleigh just went over to DNA to see if the fingerprint match matches the DNA contribution."

Horatio sighed and thrust his hands to his hips, knocking his jacket open and to his sides. "I swear this is starting to become a game…"

Eric smirked, "Playing hide and seek with Calleigh?"

Looking over to his friend, he smiled, "Seems like it."

"Try DNA, H. I'll even call Valera and have her hold Calleigh there until you get there," Eric offered and picked up the phone dialing the extension.

"Thanks, Eric," Horatio said with a smile before heading for the DNA lab. He hurried over towards Valera's department hoping that she was keeping Calleigh there. He didn't know why he was having such a problem, but he needed to know that she was doing okay. He'd given her space and let her think about all the things they'd said and discussed…and he merely wanted to make sure that she was okay…possibly back to their old Calleigh. But when he got to DNA he found Maxine Valera with a frown on her face and apologies immediately started to flow from her mouth. "It's okay, Valera," he eased with a small smile.

"She was already gone by the time Eric called," Maxine explained.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Cooper."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Horatio took off again to the audio/visual lab. He just hoped he could find her this time. He was going to have to take a break with all the running around to find her that he was doing. But when he neared Cooper's lab area, he noticed that Calleigh was no where in sight. He was scoring zeros all over. "Mr. Cooper, I'm looking for Calleigh?"

"Just…missed her, Boss. She said she was going to lunch," Cooper filled him in. "I wonder who with…" he said spinning in his chair, so he was facing Horatio. "Hope it's not that Berkeley guy…he just doesn't seem right for Calleigh."

Horatio allowed a genuine smile to form on his face, "Mr. Cooper, do you like Calleigh?"

"I'm not blind," Cooper blurted out. "Calleigh's a beautiful woman…but she could kick my ass in a heartbeat… It would never work."

Smiling, Horatio patted Cooper on the shoulder, "No, it wouldn't. So, get back to your processing."

"Yes, Sir!"

…………………………

After doing a walk through of the building and not finding Calleigh anywhere, Horatio headed out. He was going to have to wait until Calleigh returned from lunch to touch base with her. He figured he might as well take in the fresh air and try to clear his mind. He knew he should eat, but he figured that could wait until after his walk. As he rounded the building, he let out a sigh. It was so frustrating to be worried about someone and yet unable to let it go.

He was about to turn around when he stopped, he had noticed a familiar face. He smiled to himself. Calleigh was sitting on a blanket with a man and from the straw hat; he assumed it was her father. He kept his distance, he didn't want to interrupt. It wasn't often that Calleigh was able to spend quality time with her father, at least, for what he knew. She was always in the lab.

………………………..

Calleigh smiled brightly, "Dad, I said I'd take you out to lunch…like at a restaurant," she spoke kindly.

"But this is more fun!" Kenwall told his daughter. "When's the last time you had a picnic?"

Her eyes darted to the side as her smile brightened, "Alright…I don't possibly know… But that's not the point!"

Kenwall smiled, "It doesn't matter, Lambchop! You're smilin' and that's all I need or wanted in this whole lunch…besides spendin' it with you, of course." He motioned to the plate in front of her, "C'mon, eat up!"

Calleigh giggled, "Alright…alright…" she said and reached into the picnic basket located in the middle of the blanket to look for a fork.

"What'cha lookin' for, Darlin'?"

"A fork."

"A fork?!" Kenwall exclaimed and laughed, "C'mon now, you haven't forgotten we eat fried chicken with our fingers!"

"Dad! I have to go back to work," she said allowing herself to laugh at the thought of returning to work all greasy and messy. She couldn't do that. Her clothes would be just as clean and perfect as when she left. Plus, grease could contaminate evidence, even with her lab coat on. She was sure it was possible.

"I didn't bring any!" he told her and looked over his shoulder and got ready to motion to the building when he saw Horatio Caine standing not too far from him. He smiled and motioned for the man to join them. "C'mon! Join us!" Kenwall shouted.

Horatio looked down and smiled and then looked up, "No, it's alright…I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Join us, there's more than enough food to go around," Kenwall explained and kept motioning with his hand.

Calleigh smiled, "C'mon…though I'll warn'ya that there are no napkins or forks…apparently…"

Slowly, Horatio walked towards them. It was good to see Calleigh smiling. He missed that, and he knew now that he didn't have to ask her how she was…he could see it. She was smiling, laughing, her eyes were dancing, and she was happy…

Happy was all that he'd asked for.

He sat down along one edge of the blanket between Calleigh and Kenwall as his plate was dished up for him. It was a nice moment to be invited into, he thought.

"You were lookin' for me, weren't you?" Calleigh asked quietly as she handed him his plate of food.

"I was just…checking up on you," he said quietly and slowly as he stared down at the food before peeking up at her to see she was smiling back at him.

"I'm fine," Calleigh told him and laughed a bit, "Really."

"She must be…because I've got her eatin' KFC," Kenwall joked.

"Daddy…this is not KFC…" Calleigh said seriously.

Kenwall let out a loud laugh, "I got'cha there for a minute!"

They all laughed and Horatio shook his head. The look on Calleigh's face was priceless. He picked up the fried piece of chicken from his plate and started to eat. He stayed quiet and mostly took in Calleigh and her father. He took in the laughter. He took in Calleigh's face as her smile reached the farthest it would go. He took in all of the renewed Calleigh.

Happiness…

…………………

The End.


End file.
